Miss Pickford
by all4sweets
Summary: The annual Miss Pickford contest is starting and the girls want to sign up. But freaky things are going on: old characters are mixing with new ones, someone learns Phil's secret, new romances are budding, and someone is trying to sabotage them. Pheely!
1. The Beginning!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Phil! Phil!" yelled Keely as she ran into the cafeteria. She plunked herself down in the seat right across from him.

"What? You just found out Pim is actually not my sister and she is being taken away to an animal control center?"

"Uh… no! But the annual 'Miss Pickford' contest has begun and I am FINALLY get to join." she replied.

" 'Miss Pickford' contest?"

"Yea! Every year, Pickford celebrates the year that the town got started. There is a huge parade and a town picnic and everything. Plus, there is a contest and the winning girl will be crowned 'Miss Pickford' and gets to ride on this really cool float. I have been dreaming about this my whole life."

"Cool, but what do you mean you finally get to join. What happened for the past three years?" asked Phil curiously.

"Well… um… lets just say I have had really bad luck."

"Continue…"

"Well, three years ago, I got the flu. Two years ago I broke my arm and last year I overslept and missed the tryout thingy. I was so mad. But nothing is going to hold me back this year. I WILL become 'Miss Pickford.'

* * *

"Hey, what's up with the line?" Pim asked.

"Oh, the annual 'Miss Pickford' is coming up soon. All the girls are signing up." replied Lil' Danny.

"What's the 'Miss Pickford' contest?"

"Every year, all the girls sign up to become 'Miss Pickford.' Whoever wins gets to ride on the float during the parade, a thousand dollar shopping spree at the mall, their picture in the paper along with a story, and they show up to every town event there after." explained Lil' Danny.

"Why would you want to do that? Then again, think of all the power. Everyone would look up to me and I would have all those suckers in the palm of my hand." Pim mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh… nothing. Yea, it was nothing."

"So are you going to sign up Pim?"

"Maybe, I am not sure yet. Well lets go to lunch now, I am starving."

As they turned around and started walking to the cafeteria, Pim heard a voice. She thought it sounded familiar but she wasn't sure so she kept walking. Then she heard it again, a lot clearer, and she didn't like what she heard.

"Oh my gosh, its my Pimsy!"

**A/N: This isn't my first story. I have written before but on a different user name. If you think you know who it is, you can write it in the review or email me. I promise to update soon.**


	2. Surprise Surprise!

**A/N: Congratulations to starlit.serenity for guessing correctly. Good one! Anyway, here is another chapter so enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Surprise Surprise!

Pim slowly turned around. She knew the voice now but she still didn't want to see the person.

"Oh my gosh Pim! It's me, Debbie!"

"Debbie? What are YOU doing here? I thought you had moved. Away from here… forever."

"No silly, I was in this exchange program. I had gone to Spain for the rest of the school year. Now I am back and I can hang out with my best friend in the whole world."

"I cannot believe I am going to start a conversation but here goes. Did you have fun?" asked Pim.

"Yes! It was great, we have to hang out after school today so I can tell you all about it. Oh! I have something for you." replied Debbie.

"Really?"

"Yes! Yea me… I get to give you presents."

"Yea! Anyway Debbie, this is Lil' Danny. Lil' Danny, this is Debbie."

Debbie and Lil' Danny shook hands but Pim noticed something weird. She became aware that they held hands for a second too long and she could have sworn Debbie blushed slightly. But Pim took this as a sign that she was way too hungry.

"Um, can we go eat now? I am starving!" Pim said.

The three started walking toward the cafeteria and after getting their food they sat down and started talking. Pim told Debbie about what had happened the past few months. Then Debbie told Pim about everything that happened to her in Spain.

"I can't believe I got back just in time to sign up for the Miss Pickford contest." said Debbie happily.

"You are actually going do that stupid contest?"

"Well you were thinking of doing it before weren't you?" Lil' Danny asked her.

"Well, yea! _Thinking_ of doing it _before_. Notice the 'thinking' and 'before' part." Pim replied.

"Oh!" Debbie's big smile faded. "Really, because I signed you up thinking we could do it together."

"YOU WHAT?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Keely and Phil had just finished lunch and were now in the computer lab. Keely wanted to check her email. Phil watched over her shoulder. There were three new messages. One from Via, one piece of junk mail, and the third one was from someone he didn't recognize. Just so Keely wouldn't think he was looking he went over to talk to Grady. He and Grace were really hitting it off.

"Yea, everything is great. But now she wants to enter the Miss Pickford contest and I have to be her escort."

"Escort? What do you mean?"

"Well for some of the events, you have to have a male escort." answered Grady looking at Phil confusedly. "Didn't you know?"

"No, I didn't" At his moment Phil looked at Keely. But he didn't have time to think a thought because…

"OH MY GOD!"

**A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I do! Anyway, I will try to update soon but you know school. If not during the week, definitely the weekend.**


	3. A Flicker of Jealousy!

**A/N: I hate cliffhangers as much as the next person so I wanted to update as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: A Flicker of Jealousy!

"What? What happened?" asked Phil concerned. But he shouldn't have bothered. Keely's surprised look turned into a huge grin.

"I can't believe it. Tia is coming back. SHE IS COMING BACK!" Keely screamed. Then she grabbed the nearest person, who happened to be Grady who had come closer to see what was going on, and twirled him around the room laughing.

"Tia? Are you serious?" Phil asked grinning.

"Yea! Apparently, life in New York City wasn't what her mom expected so they decided to move back."

"Cool! So when is she arriving?"

"Tomorrow. Oh, I can't wait. This is going to be SO great. God, I haven't seen her for like… ever."

"Yea it has been a long time." replied Phil. While Keely jumped around Phil sat down to think. He didn't know exactly what he felt. Sure, Tia had been his friend too but now that she was coming back, things were going to change. Besides hanging with Via and Owen, Phil had been the only friend Keely hung out with. Now that Tia was coming back what would happen to them. His time with Keely would definitely be shortened and Phil didn't like this idea one bit.

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

"Well Pim, I didn't want to do it alone. And this would be a chance for me and my best friend in the whole world to bond." answered Debbie now looking a little scared.

"If you are my best friend, you would know I HATE beauty pageants."

"Well technically Pim, it isn't a beauty pageant. And you always seemed to like contests. Like that time when we both wanted to be chalk monitor. You wanted to win so bad and you did." said Debbie now grinning.

"Well that didn't give you the write to sign me up." replied Pim who was starting to loosen up. Just then the bell rang so the trio started off to afternoon classes. Pim thought back to what she had said to herself before. If she won, she would have a lot of power and probably be seeing more and more of the people governing the town. She couldn't help smiling at this and decided immediately that it wouldn't be so bad. Pim stopped walking and waited until Debbie and Lil' Danny were ahead.

"This could kick off my plan very nicely." She said smiling to herself.

"Kick off what plan Pim?" Debbie asked reappearing next to Pim all of a sudden.

"NOW I remember why you were sooooo annoying." she replied before walking off.

* * *

The next day Via was waiting by Keely's locker at school. Just then Keely walked in with another girl that Via could not recognize.

"Hey Keely!" Via had to half-yell to get her attention.

"Oh, hey Via! This is Tia! Tia, this is Via! Ha-ha, your names rhyme." Keely laughed.

"Nice to meet you." Via said shaking Tia's hand. "Keely! Where were you this morning? You were supposed to stop at my house and then we were going to walk to school together."

"Via I am so sorry. I totally forgot. I didn't want to let Tia walk in alone. Plus, we had so much catching up to do." said Keely looking apologetically at Via.

"Oh well, its okay. So Tia, where are you coming fro…"

"Hey ladies. How are… well HELLO! Who is this supermodel?" Just then Owen walked up. He looked at Tia who was blushing at the comment. Keely and Via laughed but Keely couldn't help but notice that something flared in Via's eyes for a second. Jealousy! She would have to talk to her later.

"Owen stop it. Tia, this is Owen. Owen, this is Tia." Keely said.

"Well gorgeous, shall I escort you to your first class.?"

"Well actually, Keely…"

"I'm sure she won't mind." Before anyone could say another word, Owen had grabbed Tia and started walking down the hall.

"So Via! Were you a little JEALOUS of Tia?" Keely asked smiling.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I think you know very well what I am talking about."

"No, I don't." replied Via trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile. "But she can have him. Its obvious he doesn't like me that way anyway."

"Oh c'mon Via. We both know that's not true. Anyway, IF Tia went out with him, it wouldn't be for long. She is not the kind of girl to stay tied down. When it comes to relationships, Tia hates commitment. She just likes to have fun.

"Are you sure? Keely? Keely… look at me!" But Keely wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring at a boy who was standing in the doorway.

**A/N: Who is this mysterious boy? Hmmm! I guess you will have to wait and find out! I promise to update soon but PLEASE review you guys. If you have suggestions, I would definitely like to hear them. Well, actually READ them lol!**


	4. Family Reunion?

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. You know how school sucks. Anyway, here is a new chapter.**

Chapter 4: Family Reunion?

The boy in the doorway looked around the hall looking very nervous. He didn't notice Keely at first but she sure noticed him.

"Seth?" Keely asked bewildered.

As soon as he heard his name, Seth started looking around for the source. When Keely called him again, he noticed her. His face broke into a huge grin that let Keely know that he was surprised but happy and relieved to see her. He walked over to Keely and Via and when he was close enough, Keely hugged him.

"I can't believe your back. Where have you been?" Keely asked. She couldn't help stare at him. She never thought she would say or even think this but here goes. Seth was looking H-O-T, HOT! She was dieing to find out what happened to him.

"Well when my parents got divorced, I went to live with my dad. He was promoted and was asked to move to Canada. I didn't want to go so I came back here to live with my mom. Yea, so that's the story."

"Wow! I was wondering why you left so abruptly. Oh, it's so good to have you back. Wait until we tell Phil and Tia. Oh my…"

"Tia is here? When did she come back?" Seth looked excited.

"She actually got here last night. Owen already walked her to class. I am so sorry Via. Via, this is Seth. Seth, this is Via!" As Keely made the introductions, Seth turned to face Via who he was noticing for the first time. He had never met her before but something was making his stomach churn. He had always had feelings for Tia so what was the tingly feeling he got when he shook her hand?

* * *

"Hey Pim!"

"Hey? Owen, why are you talking to me?" Pim asked in a confused voice.

Owen ignored the question. "You remember Tia don't you. As I have been told, before she moved she knew you and Phil and Keely. Well, now she is back."

"Hi Pim!" Tia answered giving Pim a smile.

"Right back at-cha! Look, I have to go! See ya around." Without another word Pim walked off. Just after a few feet, Pim was stopped by her brother Phil.

"So, I see you met Tia… again." Phil said.

"Did you talk to her yet?"

"No, I think I will talk to her later. Just not now!"

"Do I sense a bit of Jealousy here?" Pim looked at him with an amused expression.

"No, you don't. I just saw Seth too."

"Really? Okay, something weird is going on. This is like a freakin family reunion. Only its all your stupid friends."

"For your information, my friends are not stupid. And I seem to recall that YOUR friend Debbie came back too."

"Yea, well. Its not like I am so thrilled. I guess I had gotten use to her and almost like her but… I don't know! She left and I got use to that too. And now she is back. The cycle starts again."

Phil couldn't believe it. Pim never shared her feelings with him. Okay, maybe rarely but… rarely is rarely. Phil didn't know what to say. Luckily, Pim didn't give him chance to.

"Now all we need to complete this happy reunion is for Bradley Benjamin Farmer to show up."

"Did someone say my name?"

**A/N: I guess you can pretty much start to realize where I am going with this. I have a question for you guys. Does Candida have a last name on the show? If she does, can someone tell me what it is! I would really appreciate it. Please don't forget to review. I would really like some feedback on what you guys think and if I should continue.**


	5. Deep Down!

**A/N: Thanks for the updates guys. Very heartwarming lol! Its still the weekend so here is another chapter.**

Chapter 5: Deep Down!

"Phil, please don't play games with me. No fair!"

"Pim, I hate to break it to you but… that wasn't me!" Phil said with an amused expression on his face. He was staring at the person right behind her.

"Please tell me I am dreaming. Please don't tell me who I think it is is standing right behind me."

"Fine, I won't!" Phil said unsuccessfully hiding a smile.

Pim couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen him for a long time. He had had a crush on her before he disappeared. Even though she had denied ever liking him, in her heart deep down, she knew that she had had feelings for him. But then he had left, without saying goodbye. And just like her situation with Debbie, she had gotten use to living life without him. So when she had heard his voice again, which sounded deeper than the last time they had met, she didn't want to face him. But she turned around anyway.

"Hey Pim!" Brad said softly. He was taller. Much taller! And hotter too.

"Well, I think I will leave you guys alone to catch up and I will see you later." Phil said walking away.

"So… your back."

"Yep!"

"What happened? One day you were here and the next you weren't." Pim said.

"One day after school my dad said I had the option of going to a private school. I said yes and two weeks later I was gone. I just couldn't tell you. The time was never right."

"Why? Why would you leave?" Pim asked unhappily noticing that her voice had cracked.

"I was confused okay." Brad replied running his fingers through his hair. "My life was going horribly. After Debbie dumped me, and by the way I still don't know exactly why, I was depressed. Then I got a crush on you." At this Brad blushed and turned away. "Sure, I was rich but what is money when you can't get what I really wanted with it."

"And what was that" Pim asked already knowing the answer.

"You!" Brad said it so softly that she barely caught it. When she heard that word her heart did a double flip. But before she could say a word, the bell rang signaling the start of first period. They both turned around and walked opposite ways down the hall without another word or glance to each other.

* * *

"Oh, that is so cute! I always knew they would have made a very cute couple." Keely told Phil. She was talking about Pim and Bradley. Phil had just told her what had happened before he walked away while they waited for their math teacher to show up during first period.

"Yea, can we not talk about that. It is really creeping me out. The only person I though Pim liked was herself."

"I told you a million times already that nothing compares to meeting the right person and falling in love." Keely said.

"Well it still creeps me out."

"Fine! So, I heard the tryouts are on Saturday for the Miss Pickford contest but they won't let out any other information. Its supposed to be a surprise. I wonder how many girls they are going to pick. You're going to be there right Phil?" Keel asked with an anxious expression on her face.

"Yea duh! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good!" Keely replied her face relaxing. At that moment their math teacher walked in and began teaching.

* * *

Lil' Danny smiled at her. She was sweet, kind, and pretty cute too. He couldn't believe that he was making her laugh. He had never had much luck when it came to the ladies.

"That was really funny!" Debbie said smiling. She couldn't believe it. Besides Bradley, which she heard had come back, she had never really like anyone. Over in Spain there were some really cute guys and she had even gone out on a few dates. But there was never a real connection. She had only met Lil' Danny this morning but she could already feel a connection and felt herself liking him. He was cute and funny and smart and really nice. The only problem was she had a small feeling that something had gone on with Pim and Lil' Danny before she had come back. She would have to ask Pim about it.

* * *

Owen sat in history where he should have been taking notes but was daydreaming instead. Everyone had always told him that he and Via would make a perfect couple. But he had never had any feelings for her. She was just a friend. Then Tia shows up. She was pretty and cool. She liked school as much as he did which didn't add up to much. Yep, he and Tia had a lot in common but he could tell that if they got together, there would be nothing predictable about their relationship.

* * *

Via, like Owen was in history. But normally she would be staring at him. Today, she found herself thinking about Seth. She had had a crush on Owen the first day she met him. But even though people had told them they would make a great couple, nothing had happened and Via took this as a sign that he didn't like her the way she liked him. But today, she didn't care. She had a feeling that all her feelings for Owen were gone. In fact, now that she thought about it, she had only liked him because she had wanted a boyfriend really badly. Then Seth came. He was hot! And when he had shaken her hand she could have sworn they BOTH felt something. At least she thought. She could have just been too hopeful. Maybe he though she was ugly or something. No, no it couldn't be. When they had let go she had looked at Keely and she could tell by the look on her face that she had seen something. Something that had made her happy. Boy, did Via hope so.

* * *

While all of this was happening, someone was watching. And not watching happily either. Yes, it was very strange that all these people had come back. All the girls, the girls that were older and prettier than her. They were destroying her chances of becoming Miss Pickford and she had to do something about it. She WOULD become Miss Pickford if it was the last… thing… she… did!

**A/N: Well, I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. Cool! I am coming out with a new story soon. I think I will name it "Are We Friends, or Enemies?" It is definitely going to be different. DEFINITELY! Please review guys. I NEED your support.**


	6. Tryouts!

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry that it took me forever to update. I feel really bad about it. But school was taking over my life! Spring Break is coming up VERY soon so I should be able to throw out a couple of chapters.**

Chapter 6: Try-outs!

"Ring…" the phone in Phil's room rang. "Ring…" there it was again. It took another moment for Phil to realize his phone was ringing. He picked it up and at the same time checked the clock on his nightstand. It said it was 12:34!

"Hello?" Phil asked in a groggy voice.

"Phil? Are you up?"

"Well now I am. Thanks!" Phil said sarcastically. It was 12:35 on a Friday night. Or actually a Saturday morning. THE morning that the Miss Pickford tryouts would be held.

"Phil, I couldn't sleep. I kept waking up because I am so excited."

"Keely, you have to get sleep otherwise it might effect your behavior tomorrow!"

"Oh my gosh, Phil. You're so right! Okay, thanks! See you later, bye!"

After they hung up Phil when right back to sleep and Keely soon did the same.

* * *

About nine hours later Keely, Tia, Via, Grace, Pim, and Debbie showed up at the Town square. A huge tent had been set up and there was a long line of girls waiting to get in. The group walked to the back of the line but it wouldn't move. 

"How come the line isn't moving?" Tia asked.

"They are not going let us in until ten. It's only…" the girl in front of them said while she checked her cell phone. "9:45!"

"Oh man!" Keely said. She was getting impatient but at that moment, the guys showed up. Phil was in the front followed by Owen, Seth, Grady, and Lil' Danny.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pim asked.

"We came here to support you ladies!" Grady said walking up to Grace and putting his arm around her.

"Where's Bradley?" Debbie asked. Pim didn't want to say anything but she was wondering the same thing. Wait, why did Debbie want to know? Did she want to get back together with him?

"He said he would be here soon. He had to do something first!" Lil' Danny said.

The group was still talking until they noticed that there was a gap of a few feet between them and the end of the line.

"Finally!" Via exclaimed.

The line moved fast. Apparently, they just wanted to make sure you were old enough to enter and other information like that. When they got to the door Grace, Via, Tia, and Debbie walked in saying goodbye to the boys because they weren't allowed inside.

"No more!" the guard said to Keely and Pim.

"What do you mean no more? We signed up?" Pim said with a surprised face. Keely and Phil had the same face. The other guys had left.

"Yes, but that was an idea to see how many girls would show up." The guard replied.

"Well it will only be two more." Keely said sweetly using her puppy pout face.

"I'm sorry but you have to go now!" the guard said right before he disappeared into the tent."

**A/N: I have a couple of things to say.**

**I was thinking of having 25 girls get into the contest. So I need 24 events. If anyone has any ideas for events put them in a review or send me a message. They don't have to be "one on one." They can be like three girls working together against other groups.**

**Could you guys tell me if I should delete my other story "Are We Friends or Enemies?" I would really appreciate. Cuz no one has reviewed or anything.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! And I promise to update soon.**


	7. Tryouts! part 2

**A/N: Another chapter… Yea! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 7: Try-outs! (part 2)

"I can't believe this is happening!" Keely said. She was on the verge of tears. She had waited years to be in this contest and FINALLY, this year she was ready. Now this! "I mean, I didn't know there was a people limit! What do we do now" she asked desperate for anything.

"There isn't a people limit." Pim said.

"How would you know?" Phil asked raising his eyebrows.

"For one thing, the guy wouldn't let TWO extra people in? I found that very strange. Then there is the fact that I have read the rules of this contest VERY thoroughly and it didn't say anything about a people limit at the try-outs. Someone paid him to keep me and Keely from entering." Pim stated.

"Again, how would you know this?" Phil asked.

"Do you even _know_ me anymore? I thrive in this business." Pim replied.

"Yea… that makes sense. So who do you think did it and why."

"I am not sure yet, there are too many people that can be suspects right now! I can say that they must have paid a lot of money to pull this off. And as for why, I don't know either. The reason isn't clear yet, but I am sure it will be as the contest moves on." Pim sighed.

"I don't like the sound of that!" Keely said. "So what are we going to do?"

"I have an idea." Pim said. Keely knew something was going to happen because that was Pim's "brilliance face!" Anytime she had an idea, one that would work and work well, her face had that look. Keely grew excited.

"What are we going to do? Tell the mayor? Wait, can he do anything?"

"Keely, calm down!" Phil said. He wasn't smiling. "Pim, I know what you're thinking! But if we do this, we have to be REALLY careful that no one. And I mean no one, sees us! Got it?"

"Phil, I am not stupid. I know the 'rules.' Keely, stand back." Pim said.

"No wait!" Phil yelled. "I don't trust you Pim. Let me do it!" Pim rolled her eyes but stepped aside to allow Phil to take over. At this point, his wizard was out."

"Phil, what are you doing?" Keely asked.

"I am going to shrink you, and then Pim. You guys are going to walk under the flap tent. Then when you get inside, I will zap you back to regular size. Hopefully everyone will be too busy talking to notice." Phil replied.

"Okay, let's do this!" Keely said with a determined look on her face.

Phil then set the right function on his wizard and… zapped. Keely and Pim lit up and then disappeared. Phil bent down and waited to hear their voices. He found them and them picked them up to bring them over to the bottom of the tent. He watched as they disappeared under it. He then lay down, peeked under the tent, and zapped them. The next thing he knew he was staring at their feet.

"Thanks Phil!" Keely whispered.

* * *

Now that the boys were gone, Debbie could finally ask Pim what she wanted to know. But wait, where _was_ Pim? She had to be here somewhere right?

"Hey guys! Where is Pim?" Debbie asked. She looked at the three faces staring at her: Grace, Via, and Tia.

"I don't know, but Keely is missing too!" Tia pointed out.

"Where do you think they went?" asked Grace.

The girls started walking around the tent, looking for their two missing friends. After searching the whole tent, they still couldn't find them.

"Oh! Let's call Keely's cell phone." Tia said as she was taking out hers.

While Tia was calling, Via looked around once more. They were standing in the middle of the room but there was a gap between her, and the wall of the tent. Then she saw Phil's head. He was holding something. It looked sort of like a mix between a phone and a palm pilot or another weird electronic thingy that she didn't know about. She waved but Phil didn't see her.

"That's funny, she won't pick up." Tia mentioned. "Let me try again."

But Via never heard what Tia said because a second before that something freaky happened. She was waving to Phil and the next thing she knew, there was a flash of light, and Pim and Keely were standing there. She saw Keely's lips move but she couldn't hear what she was saying.

Then Keely turned around and saw Via staring with huge eyes at her. Uh-oh! Keely thought, this can't be good!

**A/N: Hey guys! That was chapter 7. I may delete this story because although I got a few reviews (special thanks to Pheely101), it doesn't seem like many people like it. So far about 700 people have read it, but I only have 13 reviews. That doesn't sound to me like people like this story. Please tell me if I should keep it. Keep those event ideas coming too. That is, if I keep the story. And if I do delete it, i feel really bad for the people who actually did like it and bothered to review! Srry...**


	8. Tryouts! part 3

**A/N: I have decided not to delete my story YET! But the idea is still on hold so keep the reviews coming. Here is another chapter…**

Chapter 8: Try-outs! (part 3)

Keely gaining control of her body again ran over to Via and the others. "Hey guys."

"Oh there you are." Tia said snapping her phone shut. Via was still staring at the spot that Keely and Pim had 'reappeared' at.

"Via, can I talk to you for a second?" Via didn't answer so Keely just dragged her away from the group.

Suddenly, Via came back to life. "What was that?" She looked Keely right in the eyes.

Keely knew what she had to do. "It's a very, very long story. But to keep it short, um… Phil is from the future."

"WHAT?" Via screamed. She was going to say something else but Keely covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shhhh! No one else knows. It's supposed to be a secret and I will get into the details later. But right now, you have to keep this quiet. Okay?" Keely asked with her hand still covering Via's mouth.

Via, not being able to speak, shook her head up and down. Keely then let go.

* * *

Debbie noticed Pim standing near a wall of the tent. Keely was with the group so she walked over to Pim. She didn't notice when Debbie walked over.

"Hey Pim."

"Hey Debbie."

"Can I ask you something?" Debbie asked looking down at her feet.

"You just did." Pim said ducking her head to hide a smile.

At this Debbie looked up. She stared at Pim raising her eyebrows.

"Fine, go ahead." Pim sighed.

"This is kind of embarrassing but… um… do you like Danny?" Debbie asked blushing.

"Who? Oh, you mean Lil' Danny." Pim said laughing. "Ew… no way! HE use to like ME but I think he likes you now." Pim said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Really? You think so?" Debbie asked looking hopeful.

"Yea, I guess." Pim said.

* * *

A young woman climbed up on to a stage. "Can I have your attention please?" she asked the crowd. Everybody immediately stopped talking. "Now, before we begin, I want to make a few announcements. One, there will be no information given out ahead of time. Last year there were complaints about information that got out to some contestants but not all of them. So the only thing you girls are allowed to know is that there will be 25 contestants and there are 15 events. Number two, I am not going to waste time reminding you about the prize because I am sure you all know." At this the crowd laughed. "Okay let's begin. Here is Kathy De Mazo who will explain how the try-outs will work.

"Hi everyone. I'm Kathy. So here is how the try-outs will work. Girls will go into this area," Kathy pointed to a tent flat that led to another room, "where you will be interviewed. The results will be posted in about two weeks." The crowd groaned as they heard her say that. "Oh, don't worry. The time will fly by."

"Yea, right!" Pim whispered to Debbie.

"So, let's begin." Kathy said.

"How perfect is this?" Grace asked. "There are six of us so we can all go in together."

A woman walked around the room organizing the groups giving them numbers. Keely's group happened to be number 21. They waited for two hours talking. Finally, it was their turn.

When they walked through the tent flap, they way two cameras, one on each side of the small stage that had been set up.

Noticing the girl's faces Kathy said, "Don't worry about those. We are going to tape you so that we can look back at them later."

All the girls had to do was give some general information. Age, grade, hobbies, family life, and a few other things like that. Then they were asked why they wanted to be Miss Pickford.

"Finally were done." Tia said as the girls walked out of the tent into the sunshine.

"Lets go get the guys and eat lunch." Via said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Keely said as they headed off.

* * *

"It didn't work. They got in anyway. Maybe we should stop."

"No, they may have gotten through. But this is just the beginning. There is plenty of time to sabotage them. Plenty of time…"

**A/N: Well, here is another chapter. Via knows about Phil, Debbie is free to date Lil' Danny, and someone is trying to ruin someone else's chances of becoming Miss Pickford. Another chapter soon but PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Guy Talk!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. As some of you know, I was writing for my other story. Anyway, the last few chapters have mostly been about the girls so I thought I would write one where it's about the guys. Yea so enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Guy Talk!

It was Thursday and the guys were hanging out after school. The results of the try-outs would be posted tomorrow and that's all the girls could talk about lately. It was getting annoying so the guys had decided to spend after school without the girls. Bradley and Lil' Danny had become part of the group. They had bonded together trying to stay sane with all the talk of Miss Pickford this and Miss Pickford that.

"So, who do you think is going to get in?" asked Owen as he dipped a chip into the dip. Seth, Lil' Danny, Bradley, Owen, and Grady were hanging out at Phil's house.

"No, not you too Owen!" Seth said groaning.

"I was just wondering. Fine, let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" Lil' Danny asked.

"Girls! Lets see…" Owen said looking around the room. Seth! Who do you have the hots for? Someone who name starts with a "V" and ends with an "ia." The other guys laughed as Seth blushed.

"No!" Seth answered but even he knew that it was a lie.

"And Lil' Danny... I am pretty sure I catch you sneaking glances at our very own Debbie Berwick." Owen said.

"Yea! I want to ask her out."

"You sly dog…" Grady said while the rest of the guys whistled.

"Are you going to go after Pim again Bradley?" Seth questioned.

"I don't know." Bradley answered in a small voice.

"You should man! Don't let her get away again. Anyway, she is hot!" Lil' Danny told him.

"Hey! Watch your mouth. That's my little sister you're talking about here." Phil said half-joking, half-being serious.

"Yea! I shouldn't give up. I'm a Man!" Bradley said getting into the spirit of things. The guys shouted their agreements.

"What about you Owen? You thinking of Tia right now?" Grady asked him.

"Actually yes. I am planning to ask her out after she sees the list. That way I can say that it is a celebration dinner or something. You think she digs me?" Owen asked looking around.

"Totally!" Phil said.

"Now, how bout you Phil? What's going on with you and Keely?" Owen said smiling.

"I honestly don't know dude. I mean, sometimes I just can't tell."

"So you admit it, you DO like Keely!" Grady said leaning forward.

"Yes! Put this on record." Phil said as he got up. "I LIKE KEELY TESLOW!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The rest of the guys laughed.

"So are you going to do something about it?" Owen asked.

"Yea I guess I should. But I want it to be something really big. Something that will wow her!" Phil said.

"Well I guess you will figure something out." Bradley told him.

"Man all this woman talk makes me hungry. Anyone want to go get pizza?" Lil' Danny inquired standing up.

"Yea let's go." Phil said feeling a rush of adrenaline since he had confessed his feelings. The guys got up and started walking to the pizza parlor. (**a/n: I know, lame name lol**) They talked about sports on the way and when they got there, they sat down and ordered. After about five minutes, Candida and her friends walked in. When she noticed Bradley she headed straight for him.

"Hi guys!" Candida said as she sat down in an extra seat. Her friends just stood behind her. "So Bradley, how are you?" she asked as she squeezed his arm and gave him her best flirtatious smile.

He just peeled her hand off his arm and said, "Fine. I was just about to eat. So I guess I will see you around." Candida had no choice but to get up and go at that abrupt goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you around then." Candida said giving him one more flirty smile before she left.

"What was that about?" Phil asked.

"Man, that girl has been after him ever since she he got back." Lil' Danny said biting his pizza.

"Why?" Owen asked scoffing.

"Gee! I guess it's my hideous looks and awful personality." Bradley replied glaring at Owen.

"Sorry, that was stupid." Owen said laughing.

"It's starting to get annoying. She pops up everywhere and she is always hanging on to me. And, I think Pim is mad at me too."

"Hey, maybe this will help you." Grady said.

"What do you mean?" Bradley wondered intrigued.

"Well, the way Candida is acting is probably making her jealous." Grady explained.

"Maybe we should kick it up a notch." Bradley said starting to smile.

"What are you thinking?" Phil asked.

"If Candida gets into the contest, than maybe she will ask me to be her escort for an event. And when she does, I will say yes."

"Why would you do that?" Seth wondered.

"Well it will probably kick Pim's jealousy into overdrive probably causing her to agree to go out with you." Owen said answering for Bradley.

"Exactly!"

**A/N: So there is another chapter. Please take ten seconds to review. And the events will start soon so any ideas will definitely be appreciated.**

**Don't forget to check my other stories:**

**1. Are We Friends or Enemies**

**2. The Wish That Almost Ruined My Life**


	10. The Truth

**A/N: WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I'm back. Sorry it took literally like a year to update. I just got a HUGE case of writers block for Phil of the Future. So I moved on to Harry Potter. If you check my author's page, you can see what has been added and what has been taken off. If it is too short for you I'm sorry. I just want to get this out here and let you know that I am still alive lol. I also want to apologize for any misspellings for Phil's gadgets. Look at the author's note below for important news and stuff. It will also be on my author's page.**

**Just in case anyone cares… it's my BIRTHDAY today!!!!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter guys…**

**Pheely101**

**Aye sea turtles**

**Shanaenae50591**

**alotlikelove**

**Princess-RainbowRose**

**roxy-sweetie93**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Truth

As the boys were out talking about girls and stuffing their faces with pizza, Keely and Via were hanging out at Keely's house. Pim and Debbie were out doing who knows what while Tia and Grace were at the mall.

Keely sighed deeply. Via had been bugging her all week about what she had seen at the try-outs. She had been trying to avoid it but she knew she had to face Via and tell her the truth. She hadn't told Phil that Via knew something was up and she was grateful that Via hadn't said anything either.

"Are you ready to explain now Keely?" Via asked while plopping down in a chair.

"I should be asking _you_ if _you're_ ready Via." Keely replied. She went to backpack and pulled out Phil's New-ager. She had taken it from his room the day before. She needed it as proof for Via. Keely had wanted to take Phil's wizard but that was too risky. He would have noticed that it was gone. Same thing with the virtual goggles. He wouldn't be missing the New-ager for a while.

"What's that?" Via wanted to know. "You're not going to shoot me are you?" she joked.

Keely ignored the question. Instead, she told Via Phil's story. How he was from the future. How his time machine, yes time machine, broke down in this century leaving him stranded here with his family. Then she told Via about some of the gadgets and how they worked. Finally, she told her friend what had happened at the try-outs.

"Oh my god!" Via said staring at Keely.

"Yea I know." Keely agreed.

"You're a loon. You're nuts." Via told Keely suddenly standing up. "I'm leaving!"

"Via wait! I can prove it to you."

At this piece of news, Via turned to face Keely. "How?" she asked suspiciously.

"See this?" Keely asked holding up the New-ager. When Via nodded her head, Keely continued. "This is called the New-ager. It can change your age making you younger or older."

Keely set it so that she could change herself into a 25 year old. She remembered the first time she had done it. Poor Mr. Hackett. Then the second time while babysitting. Boy, what a disaster that had been. She smiled at the memories then ran the gadget down her body. In a matter of seconds Keely was 25.

"Oh my god!" Via said gaping at the older Keely.

"Do you believe me now?" Keely asked changing herself back.

"Yes!" Via whispered. She sank into Keely's bed deep in thought. "So Pim is also from the future?"

"Yea! All the Diffys are."

"Why can't he go back again?"

"His dad is awful when it comes to fixing the time machine. There were a couple of times when they thought it was fixed but it really wasn't." Keely explained sitting next to Via. "Oh and there was this time that one of Phil's 'friends' was here. He was going to take them back but after he turned Phil into a statue, he got in trouble. He left without them."

"How awful!" Via said. Keely agreed. "I have to ask you though Keely. Are you secretly happy they haven't gone back yet?" she asked raising her eyebrows at her friend.

"What do you mean?" Keely wanted to know while standing up with her back to Via. "Of course not."

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Via smirked.

"Nooooo…" Keely started. Via just stared at her so she said, "Well, maybe a little." Via continued staring so Keely broke down. "Fine! I admit it. I am _very_ happy that Phil didn't leave okay? Are you happy now?"

"Pretty much!" Via replied smiling.

"Oh Via… you do realize that you can't tell anyone about Phil right?"

"Tell anyone that you like him, or that he is from the future?"

"Both!" Keely answered.

"Duh! Telling everyone that you like Phil would be a total waste of time. They already know you like him. And even if I did want to tell someone about Phil being from the future, they would think I was crazy."

"Wait, everyone already knows?" asked a surprised Keely. Via just nodded her head smiling. "Well you are right about the future stuff. People _would_ think you are crazy." Keely said laughing. "So do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Yes please! I'm starving." Via answered. The girls left the room together arm in arm.

* * *

While Keely was spilling the beans to Via, Pim and Debbie happened to be eating, just like the boys. In fact, they were all eating at the same pizza place. And if the boys had really been paying attention, they would have noticed Pim and Debbie sitting at a booth in the back. Everyone knows boys can be loud, quite loud, when they are having fun, especially, if they are in large groups. So its no surprise that Pim and Debbie heard almost every word spoken.

_After about five minutes, Candida and her friends walked in. When she noticed Bradley she headed straight for him._

"_Hi guys!" Candida said as she sat down in an extra seat. Her friends just stood behind her. "So Bradley, how are you?" she asked as she squeezed his arm and gave him her best flirtatious smile._

Pim wasn't happy about this and was about to get up and do something about it when Debbie stopped her by pulling her arm.

"Pim look…" Debbie said keeping her eyes on Bradley.

_He just peeled her hand off his arm and said, "Fine. I was just about to eat. So I guess I will see you around." Candida had no choice but to get up and go at that abrupt goodbye._

"_I guess I'll see you around then." Candida said giving him one more flirty smile before she left._

Pim sat down again laughing. "I love to watch her get shut down." Pim said while wiping some tears away.

Candida happened to be walking by their table and stopped when she noticed Pim. "Hey Pimple, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Eating…" Pim leered. "And next time you try to diss me, maybe you should wait until after you've recovered from your own humiliation."

"Whatever!" Candida said before walking away.

"Good job Pim!" Debbie said.

"I know!" Pim replied smiling. She was going to say something else but she never did because she heard her name over at the boys table. They both stopped talking to listen.

"_It's starting to get annoying. She pops up everywhere and she is always hanging on to me. And, I think Pim is mad at me too."_

"_Hey, maybe this will help you." Grady said._

"_What do you mean?" Bradley wondered intrigued._

"_Well, the way Candida is acting is probably making her jealous." Grady explained._

"_Maybe we should kick it up a notch." Bradley said starting to smile._

"_What are you thinking?" Phil asked._

"_If Candida gets into the contest, than maybe she will ask me to be her escort for an event. And when she does, I will say yes."_

"_Why would you do that?" Seth wondered._

"_Well it will probably kick Pim's jealousy into overdrive probably causing her to agree to go out with you." Owen said answering for Bradley._

"_Exactly!" _

The boys finished their pizza and left. Debbie watched them go and when they disappeared from her sight, she turned to Pim.

"Pim, are you mad? Because that look you have is really creeping me out right now." Debbie said.

"So he thinks he can play games with me huh?"

"Um…"

"Well let me tell you something. Bradley is going to learn a lesson on how I work."

"Pim, you're still creeping me out."

"If he wants to play games then fine, we'll play games. He is in for a _big_ surprise." Pim told Debbie. "Come on, lets go! I'm not hungry anymore."

* * *

An hour later, Tia and Owen were instant messaging each other.

**O-Dog:** so wat did u do 2day

**Fashion4ward: **just shopping with grace

**Fashion4ward:** u?

**O-Dog:** bonding with the guys

**O-Dog:** do u no that we have a lot of unrequited love here

**Fashion4ward:** really? Like who

**O-Dog:** obviously phil & keely

**Fashion4ward:** duh

**O-Dog:** then there is lil' danny & Debbie

**Fashion4ward:** o how cute

**O-Dog:** theres also pim & brad

**Fashion4ward:** wow ur rite

**Fashion4ward:** omg!!! we should play cupid

**O-Dog:** yea ur rite

**O-Dog:** who should we start with

**Fashion4ward:** lil' danny & Debbie

**Fashion4ward:** they will b the easiest 2 get 2gether

**O-Dog:** ok so wat should we do

**Fashion4ward:** well we can leave a note in debbies locker saying its from lil' danny

**O-Dog:** ok but u rite it

**O-Dog:** im not good at that sappy love stuff

**Fashion4ward:** fine ill do it

**O-Dog:** kool

**O-Dog:** rite it 2night and well slip it in her locker 2morrow

**Fashion4ward:** ok

**Fashion4ward:** g2g

**Fashion4ward:** c ya 2morrow

**O-Dog:** k bye

**

* * *

A/N: Well there you go: a new chapter. I'm sorry that the screen names were so lame. Don't forget to check my author's page to see what's going on. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for the competition, I could really use them. Also, I'm looking for an editor/beta reader so if you're interested, let me know.**

_**VERY IMPORTANT:**_

**I think the list of girls in the competition will be out next chapter. So if you guys want to make up names (or give yours) that would be great.**

**You can make more than one name if you want. Have fun with it…**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
